Red Kirby
Red Kirby is a character in The Air Ride Series. About Red Kirby is the most fabulous and famous kirby in the world. Whenever he appears in City Trial, the entire crowd screams. Every other kirby who plays in City Trial hate him. Alongside Yellow Kirby and Purple Kirby, Red Kirby is one of the most idiotic kirbies in the series. He thinks that since he's famous, he is above the law, and is often commiting crimes. His main rival is Yellow Kirby, as Yellow is jealous of his fame. Appearance Red Kirby's design is much different from the generic designs of the other kirbies. As his name implies, his body is red, while his feet are dark red. Unlike every other kirby, he has red hair. He also wears sunglasses sometimes. Origin Red Kirby's personality is taken from ARA's Purple Kirby, and Poyo Ride considers Red Kirby to be her spirutal successor. The fabulous personality also has roots from Mettaton, a character from Undertale. When designing Red Kirby's hair, Mr. Loser didn't want it to look similar to Mettaton's hair, which covers one of his eyes, as he's gotten past adding Mettaton design clones in his series. Despite this, the hair still does look like Mettaton's hair. The sunglasses were added because of Leo Luster. Aside from ARA's Purple Kirby, Red Kirby also shares personality traits with Green Kirby Air Ride's Brown Kirby, as both are the coolest kirbies in town. They also both wear sunglasses. His main rival being Yellow Kirby is a throwback to the original air ride series, where more generic versions of the two kirbies were rivals. Gallery Wed Kirby.png|Red Kirby's artwork without the sunglasses. so cool.png|Red Kirby with his sunglasses on. Trivia *Red Kirby was significantly harder to make than the other seven kirbies, who all appeared in previous series' and therefore all had preexisting personalities. His personality took a while to think of, as reusing the "White Kirby's generic friend" concept from the previous air ride series was bland, especially considering White Kirby himself is already a generic character. After Mr. Loser settled on the fabulous personality, he had some trouble deciding how the hair should look. *Red Kirby is the only kirby in the series who's preexisting personality was used by a kirby of a different color. *On his official art, his sunglasses look like they have two lines connecting the glasses, due to Red Kirby's hair outline. His sunglasses also don't have the parts you put on your ear, as the hair line creates an illusion that it's there. **On art where his sunglasses are on, the ear parts are there. **Irionically, Red Kirby does not have ears, so it is unknown how he wears the sunglasses. *Of all the kirbies, Red Kirby has the most complex design in the series. *Red Kirby, White Kirby, and Brown Kirby are the only three kirbies who have outlines on their artwork. **Red Kirby has them because his hair would blend in with his body without them. **White Kirby would blend in with white backgrounds if he didn't have outlines. **Brown Kirby has them because his artwork is reused. Category:Kirbies Category:Characters